


West Coast Coincidence

by buckedz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3.18 coda but not really, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Song fic, That's it, West Coast, buck is soft piner, buddie first kiss, but they kiss in the end, casscent: buddie, eddie is a thirsty piner, i love lana del rey, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckedz/pseuds/buckedz
Summary: Buck loves Lana Del Rey.He found out about her long, long, ago but never really did listen to her songs because, to be fair, he thought Lana was over the top and a little bit too mainstream. But, holy shit. Her voice. Raw, emotional and all around beautiful with those poetic lyrics and mesmerizing melodies. It makes Buck wants to fall in love, elope with the love of his life and live on the beach.Except, he is already in love. Very, deeply in love.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	West Coast Coincidence

Buck loves Lana Del Rey.

He found out about her long, long, ago but never really did listen to her songs because, to be fair, he thought Lana was over the top and a little bit too mainstream. But, _holy shit_. Her voice. Raw, emotional and all around beautiful with those poetic lyrics and mesmerizing melodies. It makes Buck wants to fall in love, elope with the love of his life and live on the beach.

Except, he is already in love. Very, deeply in love.

So, every night, he listens to her songs and will imagine how it would feel having Eddie in his arms. All warm and strong and soft. Buck feels like a creep.

His current favorite is West Coast. Just because that one Spanish line. That damn, one, simple line makes him daydreaming about Eddie.

_Te deseo, cariño._

The line is literally what Buck feels towards Eddie. He desires Eddie. Sometimes, a little too intense that he has to snap himself out of it, be professional, mature and just shoves down his feelings. Because, he wants to respect Eddie as much as he can and believe him, that man deserves it.

Here he is. Lounging on the couch, focusing on the game when he feels the spot besides him dips. _Good lord, he smells nice_. It is indeed Eddie.

"You know you shouldn't crash into other cars while trynna save that one guy, right?" Eddie questions with a cocked eyebrow.

Buck nudges Eddie's shoulder with his own, "Oh, for God’s sake, just let me play in peace." That earns him a chuckle from Eddie. The man eyes Buck for a moment, definitely aware of the brush of their shoulders and how Buck is biting his lower lip so he settles with asking Buck if he wants a cup of coffee. "Do we have iced coffee here?" Buck asks, fluttering his eyes at Eddie with a slight pout of his lips. Eddie smiles and claps Buck's thigh as he stands up, "Of course, cariño."

_Te deseo, cariño_. Buck did googled the meaning of that line and it says, _I want you, honey_. He is left unblinking by Eddie calling him that as the tries to process what the hell was that. His heart thumps so hard against chest when Eddie comes back and hands him his iced coffee. 

"Thanks, Ed."

Eddie sips his own coffee, "No problem." But he must've noticed how Buck was acting because that man seems restless even though he stopped playing the game right after Eddie said that. Buck is rocking his feet as he clutches his phone, scrolling into nothing so Eddie frowns and asks, "What's wrong?"

Buck looks at Eddie for a brief moment, "What?"

"You're fidgeting. Out of sudden."

Buck clears his throat and gives Eddie his million dollar smile. "Nothing. I'm just sleepy."

Eddie tilts his head, clearly not buying it, "Really? Coffee won't work on you?"

Buck downs the coffee, chomps the ice and takes a deep breath, "I'll be in the bunk bed, alright."

Eddie shoots his eyebrows up in surprise before blinking twice and says, "Yeah, nap it off. You'll definitely feel better."

Buck can't nap. He tried. But all he could think about is how Eddie makes him feel. Eddie makes him feel a lot of things. When Eddie smiled at him after a bad call, he feels lighter. When Eddie called him to check on him while he was wasting his days away being frustrated about the pulmonary embolism, he felt happy. When Eddie called out his bullshit, especially about the lawsuit, and proceeded to make him see the bigger picture which was making Buck see that Bobby's decision was ultimately and solely made for Buck's own safety, Buck felt loved. And when Eddie was working out in the gym, all sweaty and groany, he felt hot inside out.

But something about the way Eddie calls him _cariño_ makes him fall in love just a little bit more. Except, this whole situation can be misleading. Eddie is too reserved about his feelings. It couldn't be that easy for Eddie to call him that. The point is, Eddie was just joking because that's what friends do all the time. Right? Jokes around and sometimes there's no limit.

"That must be it," he whispers to himself then sighed.

"What must be it?" Eddie's voice startles him out of his daydream. He is standing at the end of the bunk bed.

Buck removes his arm from where it was resting on his eyes, and sees Eddie walking towards him, stopping then sits down on the bed. Buck whispers, "God, don't sneak up on me like that."

Eddie touches Buck's forehead with the back of his hand, "You're not warm."

Then, he takes out his flashlight and points it to Buck's eyes.

"Eddie, what–"

Eddie scowls, "No weird movements of the eyeball."

Buck shoves Eddie away, "Stop it."

Eddie squints at him, "If you're okay, why are you talking to yourself? You wanna go to the hospital? Get your head checked up, maybe?

The younger man sits up, "You are a first class jerk."

Eddie grins at him as he lightly punches Buck's arm, "Come on. Lunch is ready."

And the shift goes on without any crazy LA calls.

–

"Hey, Chris wants you to come this Saturday for–"

Buck cuts him, and a little dramatic as he says, "For the camp? Eddie, no, I will cry."

Eddie throws his hands, setting his beer on the kitchen counter, "Really?"

Buck sighs, "Fine. I'll go."

"But if you don't want to–"

"No, no!" Buck panics, and sighs once again, "It's just he's so small and he's gonna be far from home. For two fucking weeks! What if he gets homesick?"

Eddie is amused. It is written all over his face. Buck watches him back before his face schools into a soft but dejected look. "I know it's not my place to worry. But, I just..." He trails off.

Eddie smiles softly, nonchalant as he says, "But you love him. I know, cariño. I feel the same way too, but seeing Chris all happy and excited about it makes me okay. Plus, Chris is pretty independent already."

Buck watches him, almost staring before he clears his throat, "Yeah, I agree." Buck looks down at his hands before rubbing them together, suddenly nervous for so many reasons. Eddie walks over to him and side-hugs him for a few seconds; Buck accepts the hug and the soft cologne smell, the firm touch on his shoulder, then Eddie continue walking to the sink to set his empty bottle aside and washes his hands.

"Up for another round?" Eddie says, referring to the abandoned controllers on Buck's coffee table. Buck nods and walks to the couch with Eddie tailing him.

–

Saturday comes.

Christopher is so excited knowing that Buck is coming to send him off to the camp. The little boy can't keep his smile away when he hears their front door being unlock, revealing a very smiley man too.

"Buck! You're here!" He walks fast to embrace Buck in a hug. Buck loves Christopher. He never imagine that this human being will make him want babies of his own. "Of course! But you're gonna leave me here. For two weeks, Chris. Don't you think that's a little bit cruel?" Buck pouts as he pulls away from the hug. Chris laughs and holds Buck's face, "You're gonna be okay, Buck. And...." Chris starts to walk back to his bedroom, "I made you a card!" He exclaims, walking faster as he calls for his father.

Buck smiles at Eddie who has his hands occupied with Chris' bags. "Hey, Buck," Eddie nods at him, "Can you help me with these? Load them in my car? I gotta get Chris ready." Buck nods, "Sure." Buck snatches the keys and does as he was told.

Half an hour later, they are standing near the sidewalk, ready to wave Christopher goodbye. The boy is holding the cards he made last night, then handing Eddie and Buck each. "Thank you, mijo."

_You're going to have a great time, dad! Love, Christopher ❤️_

Eddie kisses the top of Christopher's head and engulfs him in a big hug.

_Take care, Buck! Love, Christopher ❤️_

Eddie is already taking pictures as Buck smiles and says, "Love you too, big man. You take care too, alright? I want to hear everything once you get back here." Chris crashes into him in an embrace, "Okay, Buck. Bye, dad! Bye, Buck!" Then, he walks up into the bus.

Both of the men wave at the boy, all smiles and deep sighs. The bus takes off the minute the teachers are done telling the students about the safety precautions.

"I miss him already." Buck throws his hands then slowly walks over to Eddie's car. "Come on, let's go eat something." Buck feels an arm across his shoulder and he looks at Eddie. Eddie's expression is unreadable but the smile he gives tells Buck that it's okay to take what ever the man wants to offer. "Don't think about it too much, Buck. Chris is going to be fine." Eddie voices, sounding more like reassuring himself rather than Buck. "I know, I know." Buck huffs. "So, mine or yours?"

Eddie lets go off Buck, "I'm thinking of dining in."

Buck shrugs, "Anything you want."

Eddie grinned as he opens the door to his car, "That's right, cariño. Get in and stop sulking."

There it is again.

Buck is quiet during the ride. But he managed to talk here an there to fill in the silence.

_Why would Eddie call me that?_

It's so crazy. And it's the third time already. You know what they say. Once is an accident, twice is coincidence but three times? It's a pattern. And Buck is so in love with Eddie that it surely does not feel like a joke to him.

"Thinking about finding a date, no?" Eddie suddenly asks him before biting into his food. Buck gulps down his iced water and shakes his head, "No way. I'm...too busy, I guess?" Buck watches Eddie who averts his gaze towards the beach. They are at a dine-in besides the beach. Both of them have a day off and agrees to spend the day together. The wind is soothing, the birds are chirping, the sun is bright and it feels calm. Never mind the beating of their hearts. They really enjoy this.

"How about you and Miss Flores?" Buck asks, an attempt to continue the conversation but he could taste of jealousy on his tongue.

Eddie frowns, "What?"

Buck frowns next, "Yeah, what about both of you? When is the next date?"

Eddie clears his throat, "No more dates. It was just one time thing."

Buck looks down at his food as he processes what those meant, "Wow."

Eddie leans forward, "What– wait, no. That's not what I meant. It was just one date. We ate and I decided it was not gonna work." Eddie realizes he was actually trying to convince Buck that there was nothing going on between them. Buck blinked at him, "Oh, uh, how are you feeling? I mean, are you okay?"

Eddie leans back, and smirks, "Feels so much better."

Buck smiles, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Eddie eyes him and throws his gaze to the beach, "wanna go for a walk?"

So, they walk and they talk about everything and nothing at all. That's how Buck ends up talking about Lana Del Rey.

"I don't know if you'd like her music but Eddie, she has such a beautiful voice. It makes me wanna fall in love or lie in the sand while the sun burns my skin." He flails his arms around as he talks, with Eddie chuckling besides him. "Really? Is she a Latino? Lana Del Rey." Eddie mutters. Buck shakes his head, "I'm not sure but she can sing in Spanish." _Abort mission. Abort! Mission!_

Eddie nods as he looks over the kids screaming in joy from a distance. "What's your favorite song from her?"

Buck hums, "Currently, West Coast."

_What was the mission again?_

Eddie looks at Buck, "Wanna tell me why you like it?"

Buck licks his lips and straightens his legs, "I just like it."

Eddie chuckles, "Well, that's pretty simple." He also makes a mental note to listen to that song later.

Buck smiles and they just stay silent for the next ten minutes. Quietly enjoying the view and each others' presence. Then, they decide it's time for they to go home.

Buck has to stop at Eddie's as he parked his car there in the morning. He is already in car when Eddie taps the window, "Come over for dinner? Or I'll go to yours?" _Eddie has such an innocent eyes_ , Buck notes. "Come over to mine. I'll cook so don't bring anything." Buck says and Eddie grins, flashy and his eyes crinkles at the edges. "Great. See you later, Buck."

Eddie has to admit, for the past few weeks, his feelings for Buck has grown into something more serious and solid, almost clear even. He is not sure about Buck, though. The touches, blushes, and smiles. There are all there. From Buck to him. It seems like Buck's responses to Eddie becomes more and more intimate each day. Eddie reached his point of break when he saw how worried Buck was about Christopher going away for the camp. Prior to the day of the send off, Buck went shopping for Christopher. Calling every few minutes to ask Eddie what else would the boy need.

He could only sighed and told Buck a few things he could buy. Just to thwart the anxiety off Buck. But, of course, Buck ended up buying two bags full snacks and medications.

Eddie had smiled fondly at the younger man, thinking about how it would feel to kiss him.

He decides to clean the house thoroughly and that really exhausts him. He then proceeds to take a nap with earbuds in, listening to West Coast by Lana Del Rey.

The beat is nice, soothing even. Her voice is sultry and needy and beautiful. Eddie is impressed with Buck's estranged music taste. The song is borderline sexy and Eddie's mind wanders of to the dark place. He hums as he rolls over, applying more pressure tohis bulge, smooshing his face into pillow as he sees the blue eyes and pink lips and the strong muscles. He groans a little as he listens to the lyrics:

_I can see my sweet boy swaying He's crazy y Cubano como yo, my love On the balcony and I'm saying Move baby, move baby, I'm in love_

Almost halfway into the song, Eddie has his right hand in his shorts, gently cupping and massaging his hardening dick, breaths labored but stops when he listens to the lyrics. That goddamn lyric.

_Te deseo, cariño._

_What the fuck?_ And suddenly he isn't sleepy anymore. He rewinds the song and listens again. He knows what it means. But just to make sure it really is what it sounds like, he googles the lyrics to the song and bit his cheeks when he reads it. Buck loves this song. He must know the meaning of the word because Buck is very curious about everything and this is his favorite song. And Eddie, _God_ , Eddie has been calling Buck _cariño_ all this while. Yes, he wants Buck to notice that he'd been doing that. Yes, he was doing it on purpose. But Buck didn't once mind or respond to it so Eddie thought– what ever Eddie was thinking, he was wrong. He lets the song plays and huffs a breath out. He can't believe this.

It's going to be an interesting night, though.

–

He knocks twice before entering Buck's apartment. "Buck?" He could smell the food and his mouth waters. It waters even more when he sees Buck in the kitchen with tight grey tank top and navy colored shorts. "Hey, Eddie," he says with a smile before putting the plates of dishes on the dining table. "Smells so nice." Eddie comments as he hands Buck the beers. Buck shakes his head but walks to the fridge anyways, "I think I told you not to bring anything."

"I did not agree," Eddie muttered before saying, " Anything I can help?"

Buck ponders for a moment, "Yeah, you can bring these to the coffee table. Bring out the beers, and pick something on Netflix while I shower."

Eddie nods, but the mental image of Buck stripping down his clothes and let the water runs down his body is just dangerous to Eddie. He regains his composure, and sets up for the dinner.

When the table is all set up, he calls Christopher's teacher, Mr. Jameson and asks if he could talk to his son. Unfortunately, they are having dinner too and Eddie makes sure to remind Mr. Jameson to call him if anything happens. The teacher reassures him that it's the first thing he'll be doing and tells Eddie not to worry too much.

"Is that Chris?"

"His teacher. They're having dinner, right now. Can't talk to him yet," he sighs.

Buck coos, almost mockingly, "Aw, don't worry, Eddie."

Eddie rolls his eyes, "Let's just Netflix and chill."

Buck is not really updated to the millennials culture but he knows what it meant and decides to play along. Excited and scared to see where it will go. "Let's do that."

He flops down next to Eddie. They eat and watch the movie in silence.

When the movie ends, they are chatting away about work and Christopher while drinking beers.

They run out of topic when the clock shows 11 PM.

But Eddie starts again, "So, Lana Del Rey, huh?"

Buck wants to die but he also wants to kiss Eddie before he dies, so he responds a second later, "Yeah, Lana Del Rey." The air is suddenly to thick with tension. Both men toying with the beer in their hands, but Eddie can't take it any longer. He has been pining for so long and he needs an answer.

"I listened to West Coast this afternoon," he suggests and drinks, feeling very thirsty. And the black shorts which Buck is wearing, combines with the loose sleeveless shirt doesn't do Eddie any justice.

Buck is alert now. He knows where this is going and he likes it. "Do you like it?" Buck shifts to face Eddie, placing one leg on the couch, testing the waters, exposing his thigh to Eddie. He catches Eddie's gaze flicks down to the exposed skin for a brief second before looking back at Buck and he mutters, "I like it."

Buck hums, pleased, but frustrated with the way Eddie playing this game. So, Buck moves closer to Eddie after placing his beer on the table, "And?"

Eddie challenges him, moving closer too, "And you know I've been calling you _cariño_ all this while. You know what it meant."

Buck takes the beer out of Eddie's hand as he shrugs, "I may have googled it." Eddie's voice is low and cautious when he asks, "You don't mind?"

Buck watches how Eddie's pupils dilated in the low light of his apartment and smiles, "I don't. In fact, I wish you'd call me that and mean it in the way I wanted."

The breath Eddie exhales signals for a new kind of establishment about to form between them. Eddie smiles back at Buck, "I do, Buck. I've always mean it."

Buck grins, "Really?" Eddie's hand moves to the exposed thigh and a gasp escapes Buck's mouth when Eddie softly rubs it up and down. Buck can feel the pleasure cruising through him at the simple touch. "Yes, Buck. Believe me." The hand cups Buck's face, slowly rubbing a thumb along the stubbled jaw. Eddie takes no time in bringing their chest together, driving Buck mad with a searing kiss. It feels like they have kissed countless of times before. All languid moves, perfect pressure with a zest of pain. Both are higher than ever.

Eddie parts the kiss and Buck chases him, evidently not satisfied with their kiss just now. He crawls into Eddie's lap and slings his arms around Eddie's neck, kissing him so dirty. Eddie's head is spinning so he holds Buck, pulling him as close as he can. They both are so far gone when Eddie bits Buck's lower lip, earning himself a needy moan, and a thrust. Buck is hard. Eddie is hard too when he feels the bulge pressing his stomach. He needs air so he cuts the kiss, inhaling the air as he looks at Buck.

Buck looks so fucking beautiful. The lust in his eyes makes Eddie grunts, so moves his hands up and down Buck's side. An attempt to calm both of them down. He sees Buck's snaps out of his stupor and the man rests his forehead against Eddie's, holding him tight. They are so much going on inside both of their minds. But Buck is quick to climb off Eddie, so Eddie stops him. "Where are you going?"

Buck doesn't know what he's doing so he doesn't have the answer for it. Eddie seems to understand but he's not letting Buck go. This is all he wanted. Buck in his life. "Are you thinking about backing out, Buck?" Eddie touches the birthmark with his thumb, caressing Buck's face. Buck shakes his head and with a whisper, he says, "No."

Eddie kisses him. "Good. Because _te deseo, cariño_." And Buck laughs, watching Eddie and sighing, "This is really absurd. But I'm never gonna complain if it means that I can kiss you now."

Eddie agrees, kisses him once again, "I can't complain too because you're not wearing any underwear right now."

Buck's flushes red, "Eddie," he warns the man. Eddie is enjoying this so he says, "Yes, cariño?"

"Un besito, por favor?" Buck tugs on Eddie's hair. That earns him a moan. Eddie pushes Buck on the couch, then hovers over him, "Te besare por siempre, mi amor." Eddie proceeds to kiss the man brutally, grinding, and grunting and moaning. Buck is so vocal, not shying away from his pleasure as he chants Eddie's name when the man starts to mark him with bites, tongue and kisses. Buck hasn't been touch by anyone for so long and the pent up sexual frustration definitely drives him to the edge and he comes right away with a cry.

Eddie keeps marking him while Buck rides down the high, "You look so beautiful, Evan." Buck inhales, "You too, Edmundo."

Eddie taps Buck's nose, "Be my boyfriend?"

Buck smiles, "Hello, boyfriend."

They spend the night kissing while Lana sings in the background.

–

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever posted. Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on tumblr too.


End file.
